


The JeanMarco Project

by InkyKinky



Series: The JeanMarco Project [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marco Bott, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An essay on why these two should be definitely together or at least have sex.<br/>By Sasha Braus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The JeanMarco Project

**Author's Note:**

> The smut Sasha wrote in [that other fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2385218), a bit edited for a nicer flow but I don't think that it made it actually better
> 
> ok people that's like my first butt smut, don't hate me
> 
> my [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/inky_thoughts)

Marco sighed in defeat. ‘Jean, how am I supposed to–’

‘Shhht,’ the two-toned guy laid a finger on Marco’s lips to shush him, ‘Do not talk, babe.’

‘But Jean!’ the brunette cried out in desperation as the other man drew closer that their crotches nearly touched. Marco gulped audible, backing away, yet stopped by the wall behind him.

‘Relax, babe,’ Jean whispered in his dark, raspy voice, sending shivers down Freckles’ spine.

‘J-Jean,’ Marco’s voice was feeble, his dick growing hard from the tension in the air.

‘It’s going to get tight down there, doesn’t it?’ Jean nodded downstairs, making Marco blush under his freckles in a beaming red. Marco was too dizzy to form an answer, so Jean did instead.

‘You want me to do you?’ – It wasn’t even a real question. It was a deadpanned statement, something Marco was incredibly uncomfortable with and at the same time he was glad not to have to say a word. Jean pushed even closer, letting his leg slip between Marco’s, grinding their crotches together.

‘Your – freckles – are incredibly – hot,’ Jean panted into Marco’s ear, the movement of his lips tickling on the freckled, sensitive skin. Marco gasped as Jean’s slim lips ghosted along his neck and jaw line.

‘Oh God, Marco,’ Jean murmured in the hottest slur, making Marco’s member growing more and more in size.

‘J-Jean,’ Marco panted, his blood rushing through his entire body, making his limbs feel incredibly and uselessly numb. The small moans escaping Freckles’ mouth turned on Jean even more, his hips jerking uncontrollably up to meet the other’s bulge.

‘OOH FUCKK...’ Jean groaned, slipping his hand up to grab Marco’s neck and pull him down, letting their lips crush together in a feverish need. Jean’s tongue slit smoothly over Marco’s lips, the latter’s mouth opening instantly in surprise and the innocent fear of doing something wrong. He could sense the wet muscle discovering his inside, playfully teasing his own tongue. The freckled man felt the heat rising inside him even further, and suddenly, he sprang to action. His tongue answered the other’s, slipping into Jean’s mouth, rubbing its tip on the roof. Jean’s moans were delicious, instantly muffled by Marco’s skin contact. Also Marco’s hands now started moving, they were tangled in the hem of Jean’s shirt, urgently pulling at it that Jean’s torso soon laid bare, for Marco to examine more closely with his fingertips, not daring to break the kiss. Now it was Jean wimping and whining, being at total mercy of Marco, only trying to hold on _something_ with his hands. His fingers grabbed into dark, dishevelled locks and pulled at Marco’s collar. The desperate urge to see the freckled dork naked as well grew with every second, and even though Jean tried to distract himself from the careful yet needy hands of Marco with those thoughts, it didn’t help much to get the blood flow into his pants under control. Anytime he had noticed the buttons, and rapidly Marco’s chest was exposed, followed by his stomach, and Jean tossed the shirt aside after peeling Marco’s arms out of it.

Jean’s hands were a bit more impatient than Marco’s; they weren’t satisfied with stroking over the muscular, tanned and freckled skin for long, so they began to unbuckle Marco’s belt, and shoving the trousers down. He was fast and Marco yelping in surprise since they had to break their kiss and his cock felt some release. Jean smirked.

‘Ja-Jean,’ Marco gasped as one of Jean’s hands ghosted over Marco’s now unclothed thigh and began to palm the stiffening bulge in Marco’s pants, the other hand gripping Marco’s hips that he won’t buck or anything. As though the teasing was not enough, Jean began nibbling on the freckled chest, leaving some red marks and playing with Marco’s hardening nipples. Jean pressed Marco against the wall like he had dreamt doing a hundred times before, but now it was real and Marco was wincing and panting because _he_ did turn him on so much, _he_ made his member grow to a considerable size of at least twenty centimetres. And Jean wanted to fuck him so hard, his own dick crying for freedom in his incredibly tight skinny jeans which were still untouched. Slowly, Jean guided Marco to the sofa, letting him fall over the armrest so that Marco’s knees were spread, his Adonis-like body lying on the cushions. Jean smirked at the sight, placing himself in the gap between Marco’s limbs. His fingers trailed along Marco’s thighs, the brunette rolling his eyes to the back and moaning.

‘You like that,’ Jean murmured as he unbuttoned his own tight jeans and pulled them down with one hand, the other one still tracing Marco’s leg. The latter nodded slightly, Jean was driving him crazy with his fingers which would not move a bit higher and serve Marco’s needy cock. At one point Marco literally howled. Jean hadn’t stop massaging his thigh for at least five minutes, and Marco grew impatient. He grabbed Jean’s hand and pressed it against his clothed boner and moaned loudly. The sound went directly in Jean’s dick, the young man now palming his lover’s dick with a tight grip. Marco gasped.

‘You are so needy,’ Jean groaned, trying to ignore the little wet spot on his own pants.

‘Oh God _Jean_ just do me already!’ the freckled boy cried out desperately. Jean smirked. He got what he wanted. He bent down between Marco’s widely spread legs and nuzzled the bulge tenderly just before he pulled the pants down completely, and a hard, leaking cock sprang out of striped boxers.

‘You are so _huge_ ,’ Jean moans as he plants kisses on Marco’s dick, making Marco’s hands clinging into the sofa, ‘ _ssso_ good,’ he murmurs and slides with his tongue over the slit. Jean took Marco’s head into his mouth, letting his tongue slip under the foreskin, causing in a shivering and gasping Marco whose hands quickly slipped into Jean’s soft her, pressing his face against the freckled boy.

‘J-Jean, p-plea-AAH!’ Marco’s grip tightened in Jean’s hair as the latter deep-throated the brunette’s dick.

‘What is it, Marco,’ he grinned slyly as he pulled away shortly to take a breath. Without having much time to considerate, Marco had already pulled down Jean’s remaining boxers and pulled him on the couch with him.

‘Can we just – like,’ Marco breathed against Jean’s swollen lips, ‘do it now –’ His voice faded as Jean kissed him wetly, both of them unable to leave their hands off another. Marco trailed his index down Jean’s defined front, following the happy trail down to his also hard cock. Jean inhaled sharply as Marco began stroking both their lengths with his one hand, the other one tangled in Jean’s messy hair. The freckled boy had to smile into the kiss as Jean made extremely obnoxious noises which Marco thirstily absorbed. God, he loved the tension, the tightness around his dick supported by Jean’s small thrusts into his hand, the hot feeling pooling inside, and the tickling sensation of Jean playing with his nipples.

Jean suddenly pulled away, Marco’s hand stopping jacking them both of as Jean reached behind himself to grab a bottle of lube from a drawer in the coffee table.

Quickly Jean’s fingers were coated with a thick layer of lube, and now they circled around Marco’s entrance, loosening the tight muscles in his butt. Marco spread his hips farther, arching his back from the couch as Jean slowly poked one finger inside. It was a stinging sensation, a bit uncomfortable, yet Marco was used to it by fingering himself for a while, and he knew there was more, and it was _worth it_. He moaned breathily as Jean intruded further, now the finger being placed knuckle-deep inside Marco’s tightness. Jean kept on prepping him, making Marco take in sharp breaths and tangling his fingers in the rug lying carelessly around. Soon, the two-tone haired boy shoved in a second target, Marco groaned deeply as the two fingers pressed into that special bundle of nerves. Jean scissored his fingers inside Marco to spread him wider, and the sly grin he had on his lips made Marco’s eyes roll back.

‘Another one?’ Jean asked with his raspy voice, sending shivers down the other boy’s spine.

Marco nodded rapidly, an soundless moan opening his mouth again as Jean pushes in the third finger. Marco felt so filled, and with every thrust and the more Jean scissored his fingers in his arse, the lesser the stinging pain became and –

‘ _Je_ AH–’ Marco cried out loud as Jean had found his sweet spot again. Jean’s grin widened as he brushed over and over his prostate, leaving Marco trembling from the sexual stimulation, tightening around Jean’s digits.

‘So good,’ Jean purred into Marco’s ear. It was so _sweet_ how Marco was exposed to him, and _only him_. He knew he was the first who would have this sight, and it filled him with lust as he imagined how his dick would thrust into the sweet freckled boy underneath him, spreading his butt cheeks in an adorable way. He ran his other hand over Marco’s stomach and freckled chest, the tiny moans and gasps turning him on even more. After an especially deep thrust, Marco snapped.

‘Ja-Jeahn sto-ha – stop fooling w-with me-OHa, Jean please,’ he panted, his skin flushed red from the intense sensation.

‘I thought that was the purpose,’ Jean replied with a smirk, pushing his fingers in deep again.

‘JEAN JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!’ Marco yelled, wimping on the hole inside him as Jean removed his fingers to coat his dick with slick lube now.

‘Ready?’ Jean asked cautiously, and Marco almost was snapping back at him, instead he just nodded furiously and pressed his eyes close tight.

Jean’s head spread Marco’s hole beautifully as it entered, but it wasn’t enough for Marco. He thrust his hips towards Jean that his length was completely filling Marco up, and now even Jean couldn’t be more patient, pulling his dick out almost completely to thrust in deep over and over again.

Jean bent down to plant a sloppy kiss on Marco’s lips, inhaling all the shaky gasps from Marco’s sweet mouth, as his hips jerked into his lover repeatedly, brushing over Marco’s prostate several times as he had found a good rhythm. He coaxed more and more obnoxious sounds out of Marco’s throat, making his blood rush through his body on a quicker pace, holding back a cry.

 _In, out, in, out_ , was basically everything Marco thought that he wouldn’t forget to breathe. The heat pooled further inside him, making him dizzy with lust. Jean glared at him with burning eyes, and with a quick smirk on his lips he took Marco’s dripping length in his hand and began stroking it hard. The sight Marco was showing made Jean moan into the freckled man’s crook, pushing and twisting both closer to their orgasm. Marco’s arching back definitely was a turn-on for Jean, and he had to force back his orgasm. Marco definitely had to come first. Jean wanted to feel him tightening around his dick; the thought alone made his rhythm unsteady, and he rolled his hips uncontrolled against his lover. The closer they were to their highs, the louder the moans became, the more frequently they panted each other’s names in the most delicious nuances.

‘Jean-Jean I think I,’ Marco’s heart skipped a beat as Jean twisted his hand _just that way_ , ‘J-AH – I think I’m gonna –’

He couldn’t finish his sentence since Jean pressed his lips on Marco’s in a fiery kiss, covering the moan the freckled man released together with white, sticky come in Jean’s hand. He tightened his sweet arse around Jean’s dick just perfectly, and within a few more thrusts, Jean filled Marco up with his own sperm.

‘Marco, you were so, _so_ good,’ Jean panted as he kissed the flushed skin of his lover.

‘I think I could get used to this,’ Marco grinned and pulled Jean back to his lips. They lazily laid on the sofa for a while, cuddling and kissing until they decided to clean themselves up.

‘I think I need a shower,’ Marco murmured, still in a daze.

‘We could save some water if I come with you,’ Jean said with a smug grin and placed a cheeky perk on Marco’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end and maybe even finishing this thing... you're tough, congrats. If you even liked it, maybe consider leaving Kudos/a comment, I'd really be happy to get some feedback, or consider reading the rest of the series with the background to this probably rather awful smut fic.
> 
> my [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/inky_thoughts)


End file.
